Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magazine assembly and a stapler including the same.
Description of the Prior Art
Staplers are widely used in the carpentry industry or renovation industry, and workers use the staplers to fire staples to connect different workpieces (such as wood block) together. It is understandable that the workers need to cut or transport the workpieces during the whole working process, so it is labor-consuming for the workers. Therefore, in order to save labor and increase assembling efficiency, most stapler manufacturers focus on designing a labor-saving mechanism of the stapler so that the workers can fire the staple with less strength.
However, the manufacturers neglect that other component structures may influence the stability of the staple discharging process and may further influence the product quality after being assembled. For example, in a conventional stapler, a cooperation mechanism or actuating mechanism of a rail and a staple of a magazine assembly may influence the performance stability of the stapler and need to be improved.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.